Make Me Fall In Love
by snickers3339
Summary: Miley thinks that something's wrong - She thinks she loves Oliver. What's up with that? But, everything has a reason - Maybe she's not as out of her mind as she thinks. Based on the song, 'You Can' by David Archuleta. Moliver/Miley's POV


**Disclaimer: **Don't you know me by now?! o_o

**A/N: Blahhhh blahh blahh. WHO'S HEARD THE NEW HM SONGS?! I think she's improved quite a bit. =D Go Hannah! But - Maybe tone down the ego a little, a'ight Disney? xD**

**Anyways - This one-shot has nothing to do with Hannah Montana songs, but rather.. A DAVID ARCHULETA one! His album is amazing.**

**This is based on his song, 'You Can'. Specifically these lines. **

**_'Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BTW. I dedicate this to all the Moliver writers out there. :D Bring on the stories. =D  
**

* * *

**Make Me Fall In Love  
**

_Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things,  
Come to those who wait.  
Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

**_[Miley POV]_**

_"Hey Miley," he said, flipping his hair in that extremely endearing way, that made me swoon._

_Wait. _

_'Swoon'?_

_Say what?!  
_

I was confused.

There weren't supposed to be feelings like this rushing through me like a fire... A burn so hot it almost hurt. I think the fact that I didn't understand it affected me more than ever. Normally, being a teenage girl, I grasped these concepts quickly - As they came and went, like wind, something I couldn't really care for - Because I knew I never really loved any guy I ever dated, or saw.

This was completely different, and I have to admit, a little _strange._

My stomach fluttered, and my hands started to sweat - Which they never do, so that was what started to throw me off.

I had seen this guy everyday for the past 3 years - Why was it so different seeing him now? There was nothing different, except.. Maybe this odd, peculiar glow about it, that just drew me towards him.

Oh, and by the way, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm talking about Oliver Oken.

I told myself over and over, that I was just a little sore from the last encounter with Jake, and looking at Oliver in this strange way was just some scheme to get over him, but whenever I looked at him - I didn't even know who the hell Jake _was_.

Like a snap of my fingers - Or rather, a flip of Oliver's hair - I just.. forgot everything.

Something was _wrong._

I thought I was just under the weather, but I had to make sure.

"Lilly, do I look sick?"

My best friend looked at me for a moment, scrunching her eyebrows together. "_Well, _you just look kinda.. I dunno.. Confused, I guess - You look a little light-headed," she stated, shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno - Are _you_ sick?"

"_Love_ sick, maybe," I mumbled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

She heard anyway, and suddenly she was grabbing my arm, forcing her nails into my skin, probably breaking through the epidermis.

"Who?!"

"Nobody!" I said quickly, and rather unconvincingly. "Lilly," I continued, seeing her open her mouth protest. "I need to sort it out right now - When the time's right, I'll tell you, 'kay?" I amended, patting her head. She pouted, letting her hair fall into her face messily.

I settled myself further away from the more populated part of the beach, leaning against one of the overgrown rocks that had once been our little hangout.

_"I'm Hannah Montana."_

I rubbed my eyes, blinking away the fogginess.

Was I _crying_?!

What the heck?

Was the perfect guy Oliver?

All this time - I've been waiting for that _one _guy. That one guy who would like me - _My other identity too_ - For who I was, a guy who was kind - and giving, not self-centered.. One who would show me he really cared, one who's parents wouldn't insult me left, right and center.. And of course, one who would always be by my side - One I knew I could fall back on when things got too rough.

_Oh. My. God._

As I made that mental checklist in my head - I realized that - _Josh, Jake, Trey, Johnny_ - They had never been anything but roadblocks, that I just had to overcome.

So this _wasn't_ some sort of hallucination.

I _did _like Oliver.

He was _that _guy.

He was perfect in every sense - Sure he was a little dorky, a little doughnutty, but maybe that's what I've always loved about him. My friendship-blinded eyes had never let me see that until now - And it was clicking together - All the selfless acts - His suspicious happiness whenever I broke up with somebody...

"It fits!"

"What fits?"

I jumped, letting out some sort of strangled yell, as I whirled to see the aforementioned boy of my thoughts standing before me, leaning on the rock, sipping a slurpee.

I blinked, tilting my head to one side, not really hearing much, except a strange, odd rushing in my ears.

He had the most amazing eyes, I realized, not able to tear my own away from his.. The way they sparkled and how they had a comfortable warmth about them.

I swallowed back a choked sob - There I was welling up again, except this time, I knew why: I was happy, ecstatic, that I had found that guy - That guy I knew that I wanted to be with, _finally._

"Hey Oliver."

He smiled, and I almost died right then and there - But it wouldn't matter, because I knew he'd help me come back to life.

"Hey, Miley. You still come here?"

"Of course. You?"

"That's kinda why.. I'm here.."

"Oh." I wanted to hit myself, but settled for a blush, which was an equivalent of my body hitting itself.

He laughed, and his eyes sparkled more. "Well, what's up? I feel like I haven't been able to talk to you much lately, because of your Hannah things."

I sighed, feeling guilty. I was too drawn into my little Hannah world - I was neglecting my friends.

"I'm sorry - It's just that I'm so backed up with concerts--"

"--It doesn't matter," he said. I opened my mouth to say something else, but he put his finger on my lips, implanting a feeling of déjà vu. "All that matters," he said. "Is that we're here now - So let's make good use of this time."

When I regained my speech, I spoke, somewhat hoarsely. "When did you become so.. Sensible?"

He shrugged.

I grinned. "Mom's magazines?"

He slurped on his drink, not answering. He finally looked up, nodding. "They're interesting!" he defended.

"Really? What else did you learn?"

He was silent again, his attention focused in his drink container.

"Well," he said, almost inaudibly. I had to lean in closer to hear his words. "I learned that I feel strongly about this girl - But she-- I don't know if she likes me back, because I'm not up to par with the guys she usually goes out with."

My heart broke in two - _Was he talking about-- Naww._

"But I also learned," he continued, a bit stronger. "That I've got to take chances, because I never know if she does if I don't try."

I opened my mouth to ask who the lucky girl was, preparing to keep an edge of jealousy out of my voice when suddenly-

_Heaven._

My head was warm and fuzzy, and I felt like I was in a dream - A happy, wonderful dream. I knew it. This was what I wanted.

I pressed my lips back against his, tasting the blue raspberry of his slurpee, enjoying the taste, maybe more than I should have, because I kinda found myself halfway onto his lap.

I detached myself, hurriedly brushing my hair out of my face. "What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well, I was practicing to tell this girl that I like her a lot," he said, grinning mischievously. I saw a bit of my lip gloss smudged on the side of his mouth, and used my thumb to brush it away, all while letting my fingers linger on his cheek.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, her name is Miley Stewart, and I think I might even love her--"

I didn't need to hear anything more. "Doughnut," I mumbled, leaning back down to kiss him.

Sealing the deal with that kiss, I knew that I was deep in this already.

But I didn't mind.

---

_This is where it all begins,  
So tell me it'll never end.  
I can't fool myself,  
It's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
If anyone can make me fall in love, You can.  
Show me that good things  
Come to those who wait_

_---  
_

* * *

_...And I sincerely apologise to AutonomousAnonymous if I've disappointed, because I should be working on our collab, but.. I'm sorry - backlogged with homework, and I just had to upload this. I know I should put the collab as a higher a priority, so I'm sorry. =D Even if you haven't told me I should be working on it, I know you're thinking it, Mike. x]_

_So, Reviews, please, lovely readers? =D  
_


End file.
